What's wrong with this picture?
by Andy Wong Fey Hong
Summary: Night before the Omega Relay. What's wrong with this picture? First GarrusXShep story. Kindly criticize.


**Author's note:**

Greetings everyone. My first attempt at a GarrusXShepard fic. Just a little oneshot to start the ball rolling on my creative writing. I hope you guys will enjoy this little one-shot fluff. Constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

**What's wrong with this picture?**

Turians never loved. Period. They mated for the purposes of reproduction. Sooner or later, the clan name had to be carried on. They mated but did not marry in the human sense of the word. It was not uncommon for a clan patriarch to have multiple wives, each independent yet dependent on the clan structure. After all, Turians were nothing if not pragmatic and dutiful.

Exposure to alien cultures inevitably changed Turians. For Garrus Vakarian, he had long let go off the once horrific concept of mating not for the sake of breeding. As a young Turian, he had served well in the Turian military and attracted a fair amount of females to his side. He therefore had no shortage of women most of his life. Even after finishing his compulsory tour of duty and joining the intergalactic police organisation called C-Sec, he still had plenty of opportunities to sow his oats around.

Eventually he stopped as even sex failed to dull his growing outrage and resentment at the injustice of the universe. As a C-Sec detective, he was spectacular and dogged in his work. He was also one of its best combat operatives due to his stint as a sniper in the Turian military. And yet, in spite of all of his skills, it seemed that the universe just conspired to screw his sense of justice and let criminals escape and walk free as soon as he caught them.

The breaking point was the investigation of Saren Arterius. Despite of all the significant circumstantial evidence and his own gut feeling, he had been told to stop his investigations, for no other reason than Saren being a Spectre agent and therefore mostly untouchable.

And then he met her.

A human. A member of an alien race which started its first alien contact with a full blown war with the Turians. She had also been after Saren. The age old saying, _'the enemy of my enemy is my friend,'_ suddenly became very real to Garrus.

If he had known back then that he would fall in love with this human years later, he would have checked himself into the nearest mental institution.

As if falling for her was bad enough, she also had the audacity to respond in kind. Which was why they were currently in bed together in the few hours before they reached the Omega relay.

For the first time, Garrus marveled at his commander's luxurious quarters. It had been years since he slept on a proper bed. At Omega, it was mainly the floor, streets, maintenance pipes, sometimes even sewage pipes. Now that he was resting on an actual mattress, he felt content and purred softly. The way he did so resembled that of a large cat, prompting a laugh from Arcee Shepard.

"Still regretting not blowing off steam together?" she asked as she lay next to him, her head on his chest. Despite the hard bony structure of his chest, to her it was the most comfortable spot in the world. It certainly felt better than Kaidan's.

Garrus sighed. "It's strange. But nothing pleases me more than just you and me in each other's arms. The human pornography sites certainly never mention how pleasurable this "cuddling" can be. They seem to jump straight to the hot steamy parts."

"I suppose I should forgive you for going to those sites, seeing I did go through some myself as well as Mordin's... educational videos on Turian mating. He didn't tell me the sample he had was of Consort Shai'ra with Septimus Oraka," she said.

"Were you repulsed by Turian anatomy?"

She shook her head. Her hair had always fascinated him, a physiological trait that was unique to humans. No other races except maybe Quarians, which he had no idea how they looked like underneath their suits, possessed hair.

"No Garrus. Actually I was more worried about how you would see me."

"So we both prepared to blow off steam with some hot sex before going to a suicide mission and yet here we are now, fully clothed and just laying still in what could be our last few hours together. What's wrong with this picture?"

She carefully placed a kiss on what passed for Turian lips, right between the mandibles and somehow avoiding scratching her luscious lips against his razor sharp teeth.

"Absolutely nothing," she whispered as she held him tighter.

Indeed there was absolutely nothing wrong as they lay together embracing each other for the next few hours before reaching the Omega relay. To destroy the evil of the Collectors once and for all.

Fin


End file.
